secreto después de clases
by lukalovemiku
Summary: hatsune miku, megurine luka y kagamine rin, son la mejores amigas de toda la vida y comparte mucho en comun, toda amistad se acaba cuando llega shion kaito actual novio de miku, la peli turquesa esta confundida por el cambio drástico de sus amigas, no contaba que luka estuviera enamorada de ella y rin de su novio kaito, que el igual le corresponde sus sentimientos...
1. prologo

Secreto después de clases

*seremos amigas por siempre* eso es lo que juramos en ese parque donde por primera vez nosotras tres nos encontramos, duele saber que todo eso fue una completa mentira, en ese entonces contaba con 8 años de edad.

No sabía lo que pasaría después de ese juramento de niños, yo siempre pensaba que la vida era de paz, amor y amistad. Pero que tan equivocada estaba, no todo es rosa como yo lo creí.

Las que consideraba mis mejores amigas, compañeras y hermanas, ya no las veo así, ahora las veo como desconocidas, al igual que ellas dos. Nuestra amistad se terminó cuando empecé a salir con el chico más popular de la academia vocaloid, kaito shion, al principio pensaba que eran celos de amigas porque pasaba mi tiempo con el que con ellas, así que llegue a la conclusión de que no era eso.

Luka megurine una de mis dos mejores amigas, se veía incomoda cuando besaba a kaito-kun o lo abrazaba, trataba de hablar con ella, pero ella me evitaba a toda costa, me dolió cuando dijo que ya no quería ser mi amiga, por que se encontraba rara con esa incomodidad, sin soportarlo le grite varias cosas que la hirieron demasiado al igual que las cosas que ella me dijo con amargura, melancolía y sobre todo tristeza infinita en su mirada azul como el hermoso cielo.

Rin kagamine mi segunda mejor amiga, se molestaba cada vez que le decía lo que he hecho con mi novio estos días, además por lo visto se lleva bien con kaito-kun, de eso me alegro, aunque suelo pensar mal, pero kaito-kun siempre me dice que soy la única para él y que me amaba más que su propia vida, me hizo feliz en ese momento. Ahora rin-chan a empezado a evitarme también, no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud tan de repente de rin-chan y Luka-chan?, si tienen un problema saben que pueden confiar en mí, no por eso somos amigas desde hace 8 años... no lo entiendo.

Cuando tenga una oportunidad de hablar con una de esas dos no la desperdiciare, cierto no me he presentado...

Mi nombre es Miku hatsune, estudiante de preparatoria primer año, cuento con 16 años de edad, y una historia demasiada confusa... les diré como sucedió que nuestra amistad se acabo...


	2. comienzo de clases parte 1

Capitulo 1: comienzo de clases (parte I)

Miku POV

Era tranquilidad en mi habitación, sin el sol que todavía no salía para brillar como siempre, en este día me esperan muchas cosas, sin abrir mis parpados me gire de lado para acurrucarme más en mi modesta cama, di un suspiro de satisfacción al estar en el lado de la cama donde estaba fresquito, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme a los brazos de Morfeo, sonó mi molesta alarma, avisándome que hoy es el primer día de clases en donde yo entraría a preparatoria.

Maldita alarma del demonio – refunfuñe con mi cabeza escondida entre las sabanas- cinco minutos más –cerré mis parpados para conciliar el sueño, pero mi madre me habló-

¡Miku hora de levantarse! –Mika hatsune ese es el nombre de mi madre, que gritó desde las escaleras y casi revienta mis tímpanos con aquel quedito grito-

¡Ya voy mamá! –Grite con molestia y flojera a mi madre- ¡en un minuto bajo!

¡Bien, no tardes! –Con ese último grito de parte de mi querida madre, me levanté de mi cama con pesar, y con pereza me dirigí al baño de mi cuarto para darme un baño con agua tibia para quitarme ese sueño del demonio que tenia-

Esto me pasa por ver yaoi ayer en la noche –hablé conmigo misma mientras me tallaba mi cabello largo aguamarina- no es mi culpa ser fan del sasunaru, es culpa de rin-chan... –me enjuague para después tomar la toalla y secar mi cuerpo con ella-

15 minutos después

Me miré al espejo una última vez, miraba con una sonrisa mi reflejo en el espejo, mi uniforme consistía en una falda escocesa color rojo, camisa blanca de manga corta, una corbata color roja, mis medias blancas hasta la rodilla, ya que llevaba mi falda hasta el muslo, y mis zapatos negros. Agarré mi cabello en dos simples coletas, con esto último me dirigí hacia el comedor donde estaría mi desayuno esperando.

Buenos días hija –me habló mi padre mitzuto hatsune quien estaba tomando su café de la mañana y leyendo el periódico-

Buenos días oto-san – conteste, mientras me llevaba a la boca un pan tostado con mermelada-

Hija ¿dormiste bien anoche? –Preguntó mi madre al verme con la cara adormilada-

Etto... –iba a contestar a la pregunta, pero mi odioso hermano Mikuo Hatsune, mi gemelo, se me adelantó-

Señorita pervertida estaba mirando yaoi ayer en la noche –se sentó como si nada en la mesa para empezar a desayunar una tostada-

¡No es cierto! – le dije con el ceño fruncido al saberme descubierta-

Hija deberías de dejar ese habito de ver yaoi por las noches – habló nuevamente mi padre con tono divertido-

Tu padre tiene razón cariño, ya sé que es para experimentar nuevas cosas y saber más sobre el tema, pero por lo menos ¿podrías bajarle el volumen a tu computadora cuando veas eso? – Mi madre lo dijo con una sonrisa picara-

Mou ¡me tengo que ir, prometí a las chicas que estaría ahí esperándolas! –Me levanté de mi asiento para tomar mis cosas- ¡nos vemos en unas horas! –Abrí la puerta para salir de mi hogar-

Mi familia es algo *especial* cuando se lo propone, no por nada los Hatsunes son conocidos por amigables, hiperactivos, alegres, y hasta picaros, pero así somos y al parecer la gente nos quiere así. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la esquina donde siempre nos veíamos las chicas y yo, entonces distinguí una cabellera rosada hasta la cintura y de inmediato supe que era mi mejor amiga Luka Megurine. Sin dudarlo le grite con alegría al volverla ver.

¡Luka-Chan! – al verme se sonrojó, que extraño ella nunca se sonroja cuando la miro-

Luka Megurine, es una de mis dos mejores amigas, ella es más alta que rin-chan y yo, cabellera rosa hasta la cintura, ella tiene una cinta color roja en su cabello, ojos azules como el cielo, facciones finas, cuerpo esbelto y atlético sin exagerar, uniforme idéntico al mío, y ese busto tamaño mediano, me siento algo triste porque yo no tengo ese tamaño de pechos.

Sobre su familia, ella tiene un gemelo que se llama Luki Megurine, vive con su padre Yuma Megurine, lamentablemente la madre de Luka-chan, falleció en un trágico accidente automovilístico, luka-chan permaneció sin el amor de una madre... pero ahora la veo muy diferente a como la veo antes...

h-hola Miku – escuche que me hablaba mi amiga de cabello rosa-

Buenos días – sin avisarle la abrace con mucha felicidad- ¡te extrañe mucho luka-chan!

Etto... yo igual Miku – me correspondió mi abrazo con la misma felicidad-

¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones a parís Luka-chan? – Pregunte con una sonrisa-

Bueno veras... –vaya luka-chan sí que es popular-

Continuara...


	3. comienzo de clases parte 2

Capitulo 2: comienzo de clases (parte II)

Luka pov

París el lugar del amor, pero eso no es lo que senti aquí, en este lugar frances, sentí tristeza al tener un amor no correspondido, ya que la persona de la que me enamoré es mi mejor amiga, si, no me apena decir que soy lesbiana, muy pocos lo saben y entre esos pocos esta rin, mi padre yuma y mi hermano gemelo luki, al principio pense que sería pasajero, pero me equivoque, este dolor que siento en el pecho cada vez crecía más y más hasta convertirse en una pura llamarada.

Cada vez que le miró mi corazón arde, sin poder soportalo. Cuando nosotras tres nos conocimos por primera vez, mi mirada examinó a la linda niña de cabello turquesa y no paraba de dejar de mirar, a lo largo que pasaban los años se hacia más notorio mi enamoramiento por esa chica de mirada turquesa, lleno de ternura e inocencia.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba llegando al lugar acordado, donde me encontraría a la persona que amaba en secreto y a la pequeña rubia que me daba animos para confesarme...

¡Luka-chan! – escuché su armoniosa voz llamandome, me giré para encarar su linda sonrisa, que tanto protejo y que anhelo que solamente sea mía, que egoista soy, pero es por que ella me hizo así-

Maldito sonrojo, ¡no aparezcas!, no quiero que me vea como una estupida y timida chica de preparatoria.

H-hola miku – salude tartamudeando-

Buenos días – me abrazó, me tomó por sorpresa ese abrazo tan calido y tierno, entonces dijo las palabras que quería escuchar- ¡te extrañe mucho luka-chan!

Etto... yo igual miku –le correspondí con la misma felicidad-

¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones a parís Luka-chan? –Preguntó con aquella inocencia que la caracterizaba-

Bueno veras... un chico se me confesó en aquel lugar, al parecer el ya me conocía, pero yo no –le dije un tanto avergonzada- asi que le pregunte de donde me conocía y me contestó que fue un compañero mio de la primaria

¿Quién no se resistiría a la belleza de megurine-san? –me dió un codazo en mis costillas- te aseguró que yo me enamoria de ti si fueras un chico, luka-chan –me guiñó un ojo un tanto coqueta, con esa frase fue mi detonador para sonrojarme al máximo- ¿dije algo malo? –Preocupación se hizo presente en su rostro-

¡N-no! no dijiste nada malo, solamente me sorprendí... –esto último lo dije en un susurro-

Ah, ya veo... –por un momento nos quedamos en silencio- etto luka-chan –cruce mi mirada con la de ella-

¿Si, miku? –Le di mi mejor sonrisa-

Yo... –antes de que miku dijera algo, una voz se escuchó atrás de nosotras-

¡Chicas! –una rubia y su gemelo corrían hacía ellas- perdón por la demora

Buenos días –saludó el gemelo de esta- fue culpa de rin que no se decidía que moño escoger... –un golpe recibió el gemelo de rin-chan... len kagamine ese es su nombre, un atractivo chico de 14 años, un tanto inmaduro pero buen amigo- ¡oe! No tenías por que golpearme –se frotaba la zona adolorida-

Te lo merecías mocoso –regañó la rubia-

No me trates como si fuera un niño, pequeña –len-kun se burló de la estatura de su hermana mayor-

c-chicos no peleen, recuerden que tenemos escuela y no debemos llegar tarde al primer día –calmaba a los kagamine, mi amor platónico-

Miku tiene razón –interferí en la típica pelea de los gemelos- no quiero llevar una nota mala a casa para oto-san

Puff está bien –bufo con molestia el chico kagamine-

Esto lo discutiremos en casa len-chan –se burló de su gemelo la kagamine-

Hmp –me miró a mí con un sonrojo- oye luka... –se acercó a mi temeroso a mi reacción-

¿Len? –Le dirigí una mirada confusa- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Esto... ¿estás disponible hoy? –Sé a dónde quiere llegar, pero como lo dije len es inmaduro y un buen amigo, pero también un mujeriego- me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo a una... –lo interrumpí para no caer en su juego-

Lo siento len... la respuesta es no –me aleje de el caminando unos metros más al frente, pude escuchar las risas de rin y mi princesa-

No me rendire, ¡megurine luka! –lo gritó para que yo escuchara-

Rindete mocoso, luka-chan le gusta alguien más y ese no eres tu –a veces me gustaría que rin mantuviera la boca cerrada solo lo necesario-

¿En serio? –Preguntó mi inocente miku- ¿Quién es?

Es secreto hatsune-san –Rin-chan solo le guiño un ojo y se me acercó a mi- descuida no dire nada

Por favor no lo hagas –le susurre con un sonrojo- no me gustaría que se alejara de mi, por mi culpa

No lo hará luka-chan, yo te lo prometo – me dedico un sonrisa confiable- yo te ayudaré a que se fije en ti

Gracias rin-chan –le correspondí la sonrisa-

¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? –preguntó una miku curiosa-

La curiosidad mató al gato hatsune-san – se burló rin-chan de mi princesa-

Pero murió sabiendo rin-chan –contra atacó, vaya... acabamos de detener una pelea y ya va a comenzar otra... ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? –

Pero murió... y tú no eres un gato ¿o sí? –vaya... creo que a rin-chan le gusta provocar a las personas-

Antes de que miku-chan contestara a su provocación alguien la interrumpió

Buenos días –una rubia y una peliverde saludaban-

Buenos días gumi y... lily... –la rubia se encontraba con cara de sueño- ¿mala noche?

No la dejé dormir –dijo con orgullo la megpoid-

¡Gumi! -¿ara? Lily-san se sonrojó, esto no es normal viniendo de ella-

Hoy estas más guapa de lo normal lily-san – hay len, nunca aprenderás a no coquetear con cualquiera, no tienes remedio-

Hey hey tranquilo amigo, lily-chan es mía –abrazó por el cuello a lily, supongo que gumi-san está celosa-

Oh vamos, no creo que lily-san quiera estar contigo, ella prefiere 10 centímetros - ¿10 centímetros? ¿En serio?- soy el chico más atractivo de la escuela –dijo con superioridad el mocoso-

¿10 centímetros? –Gumi miró a la rubia- ¿el chico más atractivo de la escuela? –gumi se empezó a reír como una loca esquizofrénica xD- entiéndelo kagamine... lily masuda de megpoid, es mía –habló con autoridad la pequeña-

Ella no quiere estar contigo enana –ese len respeta a las mujeres, es un caballero...El mejor hombre que he conocido...Entiéndase como sarcasmo- estará mejor conmigo, yo le puedo dar placer

¿Es cierto lily-chan? –Miró con el ceño fruncido a la rubia-

mm... –la cara de lily no me gusta para nada, ni la de gumi que está a punto de llorar- no, tu eres la única que me da placer, me amas... y yo te amo...

La cara de nosotros era de sorpresa, bueno la de len era de... poker face

Lily-chan... –la pequeña se a sonrojado... al igual que la rubia, omg ambas cerraron sus ojos-

Gumi... –sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco, hasta que se besaron delante de nosotros-

Aww –rin, miku y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo- ¡Yuri gratis! –ya sé porque me llevo tan bien con ellas-

Porque todas las chicas me odian –ay len si supieras quienes no te odian-

Porque eres inmaduro –miku empezó primero-

Egocéntrico –siguió rin-

Irrespetuoso –dijeron al mismo tiempo las yuristas-

Y sobre todo... – yo dije eso para que todas digamos lo siguiente-

¡Mujeriego! –Al parecer len se fue con ese grito-

¿Creen que fuimos muy duras? –Preguntó mi inocente miku-

Nah –le restamos importancia al asunto y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro salón de clases-

Buenos –saludó nuestro amigo y el chico que está enamorado de mi, pero yo ni lo tomo en cuenta... kamui gackupo hermanastro de gumi-san-

Onii-chan lily es mi pareja Yuri –le dijo orgullosamente a su hermano-

Me lo imaginaba, lily quiero hablar seriamente contigo –esto no es bueno, gackupo-san activo su alarma de hermano sobreprotector-

¿Qué es lo que quieres cuñado? –Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente-

No me digas así que no te has casado con gumi –una vena en su cien aparecía- sigueme... –apuntó hacía la puerta del salón de clases-

Onii-chan tratala bien y la quiero completa –le advirtió gumi-chan a kamui-kun, este solamente asintió con su cabeza- sino tiraré todas tus berenjenas a la basura

¡Tu ganas, pero a las berenjenas no! –Gumi-chan... sabe donde darle a su "onii-chan"-

Habla rápido con lily-chan, no le hagas perder su tiempo –le sonrió a su pareja, quien se sonrojó-

¡H-hai ojou-sama! –Gackupo hizo un saludo militar y jaló del brazo a la rubia en forma de chibi-

¡No tan rápido~! –Se quejaba la rubia, por el repentino arrastre-

Espero que no salga en coma –susurré con preocupación de mi amiga-

¿Por qué lo dices luka-chan? –mis dos mejores amigas me miraron-

Gackupo-kun digamos que es algo exagerado con las palabras –les dije con un suspiro- cada vez que habla de más todos huyen

Vaya~ que hermano tan sobreprotector –susurró rin-chan con asombro-

¡Gumi-chan! -¿ara? Lily-chan se encontraba en el suelo, creo que estaba tratando de agarrar algo de donde sostenerse- ¡ayuda pequeña revoltosa! –Gritaba con desesperación-

Grr gackupo... –gruñó con molestía la peli verde- ¡¿Qué le haces a lily-chan?! –Salió del salon encontrandose a gackupo agarrando de las piernas a la rubia- ¡hey ese es terreno de gumi!

¡Gumi no ayudas en nada! –Forcejeaba con el peli morado-

_THUMB_

Un cuerpo cayó al lado de lily masuda, todas levantamos la mirada y eran mis hermanos, mikuo-san, meiko-san y... shion-san. IA tenía su mano levantada hecha un puño

Yare gackupo-san, creo que debes de aprender que no se toca la pareja de otra-sobaba su puño- por otro lado onee-chan por que no nos esperaste –Me miró a mi con el ceño fruncido-

Ustedes se quedaron dormidos –les dije con una sonrisa inocente, que ellos ni se la creyeron-

Por lo menos nos hubieras avisado –ese fue mi hermano gemelo-

Gomen no lo volveré hacer – asentí con mi cabeza-

Hay que dejar a este costal de berenjenas en su asiento –meiko-san dijo esto, con ayuda de mikuo-san llevaron a gackupo a su asiento, todos entraron al salón, excepto shion-san y yo-

¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan infantil? –shion rompió ese incomodo silencio entre nosotros-

Eres un idiota... –susurré con molestía- no te debes de meter en asuntos ajenos shion

Este también es mi asunto megurine... Deberias rendirte ella nunca te hará caso solo te ve como su mejor amiga –agarró mi rostro con fingido preocupación- a cambio de mi... ella me ve como el amor de su vida... así que rindete... y mejor vete con gackupo-kun –mi rostro se desfiguró en furia-

_ZAS _

_Le habia dado un manotazo... no quería que él me tocará... _

No... No me rendiré, seguiré hasta que ella se de cuenta que la amo, no me importa tu opinion... por que yo seré quien triunfe al final –fruncí el ceño con molestía-

Eso lo veremos megurine –se metió al salón con una sonrisa-

En verdad... no me rendiré... –mi vista se dirigió a la ventana-

Se preguntaran por que tanto odio hacía shion... fue por que enamoró a la chica que amo

_Flash back_

_Luka~ te buscan –el gemelo de luka gritó desde las escaleras- _

_Enseguida voy onii-chan –con una sonrisa dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se fue directo hacía la puerta principal de su hogar- _

_Oh, onee-chan oto-san salió al trabajo, pero te dejó suficiente dinero para tu salida –IA le entrego el dinero dejado por su padre- _

_¿Cuando regrese le podrías dar las gracias por mí? –Le sonrió a su hermana- _

_Claro yo le diré –correspondió el gesto- _

_Arigato –La peli rosa abrió la puerta encontrandose a sus amigas afuera- _

_¡Lets go! –dijo una entusiasta rin- _

_Perdon por hacerlas esperar –sonrio con algo de pena-_

_No te preocupes, hay que irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo al cine –dijo la chica de cabello turquesa- _

_Cierto –sonrio emocionada la peli rosa- IA, luki me voy_

_Tengan cuidado –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo- IA me imagino que tu te iras con seeu ¿verdad?_

_Si, volveré en una horas, quede de verme con ella para la cita –sonrió alegremente la pelirosa- ¿tu que harás?_

_Mikuo vendrá a repasar la tarea que nos dejaron para vacaciones –le acarició la cabeza a su hermana- ten cuidado igualmente_

_Sabemos cuidarnos solas no te preocupes –salió de la casa para ir a su cita con la chica antes mencionada-_

_Unas horas después_

_Sugoi, esa pelicula estuvo buen –comentaba rin con emoción- _

_No es cierto... –miku temblaba del miedo- ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que era de miedo?!_

_Yo tampoco lo sabia –ambas chicas miraban a la rubia del moño-_

_No les dije por que sabia que darian un paso atrás, vamos no es la primera vez que lo hago –rió con burla la kagamine- _

_Mou –suspiro con resignación la peli turquesa- _

_¿Ahora a donde vamos? –Preguntó con curiosidad-_

_Hay que ir a un café cercano –la rubia decia esto con brillos- aparte podemos platicar ahí _

_Está bien –dijieron miku y luka-_

_Después de haber caminado unas cuantas cuadras, llegaron al tan ansiado café _

_Lindo –las tres lo dijeron sorprendidas por el gran café- _

_Bienvenidas en que puedo ayudarles –las atendió un chico conocido por todas- oh pero si son luka rin y... miku –a la última le dirigió una mirada coqueta que notaron rin y luka- _

_Sin darse cuenta kaito y miku hablaban animadamente, mientras que rin y luka estaban en una mesa apartada de ellos_

_Quien se cree... –susurró una molesta peli rosa- _

_Te apoyo en eso, se supone que esta sería una salida de amigas, las tres no un cuarteto –también susurró rin- aparte miku se ve muy comoda, se olvidó de nosotras_

_Ese idiota... –apretó su mandibula- _

_¿Luka? –Preguntó con preocupación la rubia- _

_Rin-chan... te tengo que decir algo –agachó su mirada-_

_Dime... soy toda oidos –apoyaba a su amiga- _

_Yo... –empezó a contarle todo a rin de comienzo a fin- _

_En otra mesa_

_Eres muy agradable miku-chan –Le sonrio coquetamente haciendo sonrojar a la peli turquesa- me gustan las personas como tu –dirigió su mano hacía la mejilla sonrojada de esta-_

_Gracias kaito-kun –sonrio con vergüenza- _

_Haber si un día de estos aceptas salir conmigo a una cita –no dejaba de sonreir- _

_¡Claro! Me gustaria salir contigo –asintió felizmente la peli turquesa- _

_Me alegro –cerró sus ojos sin dejar de sonreir- _

_Así que... tú la amas –miró con sorpresa a la pelirosa quien desvió su mirada- _

_Si así es, se que es raro, pero no puedo evitarlo –le respondió segura de si misma- _

_Hagas lo que hagas yo te apoyaré en todo, eres mi amiga y no te dejaré nunca sola –agarró sus manos en forma de apoyo-_

_Gracias rin-chan –sonrió felizmente la oji azul- _

_Trabaja duro kaito-kun –le sonrió al chico de cabellos azules- _

_Lo haré miku-chan –asintió con la cabeza- _

_¿rin-chan, luka-chan? –Miró como estas juntaban sus manos y sonreian- *por que se toman de las manos... me siento... algo molesta...* _

_¿Podrias guardarlo en secreto? –sonrió luka mientras colocaba su dedo indice en sus labios- _

_Lo haré, te lo prometo –rió emocionada- te ayudaré en lo que pueda luka-chan_

_Gracias de nuevo rin-chan –no dejaba de sonreir- _

_Chicas es hora de irnos –anunció miku al llegar junto a ellas- _

_Ya era hora –ambas chicas separaron sus manos- ya me estaba aburriendo ¿ne luka-chan?_

_Tienes razón rin-chan –asintió con la cabeza- _

_¿Cómo te fue con tu plática miku-chan? –Fruncía el ceño rin- _

_¿Ah? Me fue bien –sonrió apenada- perdon por dejarlas solas, pero es que... kaito-kun me gusta mucho y a él igual le gusto, además me invitó a salir, ¡no es genial! –Decía con emoción la hatsune menor- _

_¡! –La peli rosa se sorprendió y sintió una punzada de rabia- _

_¿Q-qué? –La rubia también estaba sorprendida y preocupada a la vez- e-es genial miku-chan_

_¡¿Verdad que si?! –gritó felizmente- _

_Muy genial... –sonrio la peli rosa con pesar- _

_¿Luka-chan? –Kagamine la miró con preocupación- ¿estás bien? _

_¿Eh? –Hatsune miró también a su amiga- _

_Si, estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada –empezó a caminar sin esperar a las demás- _

_Luka-chan... –susurró sorprendida la hatsune- _

_Luka después de despedirse, entró a su casa y subió a su cuarto sin avisar_

_RING RING _

_¿Moshi moshi? –Contestó desganada su celular- _

_Me imagino que escuchaste la conversación megurine-chan –una voz ronca se escuchó-_

_¡¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?! –preguntó furiosa- _

_Eso es lo de menos... –rió con burla- _

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Apretaba en su mano el celular-_

_¿Crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a miku-chan? A mi no me engañas... tú estas enamorada de ella y no lo trates de negar –decía esto con burla- _

_Maldito... –gruñó molesta- _

_Solo te advierto algo... rindete por que ella será MÍA... –y colgó- _

_¡! –Alejó el celular de su oreja- miku-chan... no es un objeto... –Dejó el celular en la mesa de noche- y nunca lo será... ni será tuya... shion kaito... _

_Fin de flash back _

Haz declarado la guerra en el amor... shion kaito –apretó sus puños con furia- pero lastima que alguien tendrá que perder y ese alguien no seré yo...

Continuara...


	4. declaración de guerra

Capitulo 3: declaración de guerra

Miku pov

Cuando sonó el timbre para dar inicio a la jornada escolar, todos entraron y vi al chico que me gusta entrar con una sonrisa, no se cuanto tiempo estuve mirandolo, él se dio cuenta y desvie mi mirada un tanto apenada. Entonces miré a luka-chan entrar con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, luka-chan siempre tiene un semblante calmado y relajado, yo... la noto diferente, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó luka-chan?

¿Luka-chan te encuentras bien? –Preguntó mi rubia amiga-

Si... solo estoy algo cansada –La misma excusa de siempre luka-chan-

Yo te veo algo molesta –Le dije en modo de reproche a mi amiga-

En verdad estoy bien, no tienen el por que preocuparse –nos sonrió a ambas, rin-chan y yo, solo atinamos a suspirar por la terquedad de luka-chan-

Al ver al sensei entrar y disculparse por la tadanza, nos mantuvimos en silencio, mientras él explicaba lo que se llevaria acaba en este año escolar. Me aburría facilmente en clase, así que decidí dibujar en mi cuaderno de anotaciones a dos chicas abrazadas y dandose un tierno beso, sin darme cuenta estaba dibujando a luka-chan y a mí. Al ver que mi dibujo estaba terminado me sonrojé fuertemente hasta la nuca.

Oh por dios, dibujé a mi mejor amiga en plan romantico conmigo, no es que sea homofobica ni nada por el estilo, soy muy liberal en ese aspecto, pero es ¡mi mejor amiga! No la puedo ver de otra forma más que de esa, no es que ella tenga algo malo sin dudar ella es... Hermosa, amable, inteligente, hermosa... creo que ya lo había dicho... pero todo en ella ¡es perfecto! ; Rayos no debo de tener esta clase de pensamientos... mejor me concentro en clase como luka-chan lo esta haciendo... se ve linda... hasta concentrada y tomando apuntes...

Hatsune-san podría leer el parrafo que sigue –No le presté atención al sensei ya que estaba en mi mundo- ¿hatsune-san? ¡Hatsune-san! –con ese llamado respondí algo vago y vergonzoso-

Ahh se ve increible... –susurré pero todo el salón escuchó y comenzarón a reir- ¿eh? –miré hacía arriba y me encontré al sensei que tenía una cara de preocupación-

¿Hatsune-san se encuentra bien? –Me miró de la misma forma que rin-chan y luka-chan...-

Si, lo siento kiyoteru-sensei, estaba distraida –hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- no volverá a suceder

Eso espero –Suspiró el sensei- bien clase continuemos, megurine-san podría leer el parrafo que sigue –luka-chan se levantó de su asiento con el libro en sus manos y comenzó a leer con su harmoniosa voz-

Los samurais eran unos honorables... –no presté atención de nuevo a la lectura, me quede embelasada por la belleza de luka-chan, mi amiga se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me miró de reojo con una sonrisa con la cual yo me sonrojé-

Gracias megurine-san –La peli rosa hizo una reverencia y se sentó de nuevo- bien eso fue todo chicos, mañana repasaremos la siguiente lectura, que tengan un bonito día... –se despidió de nosotros, teniamos diez minutos de receso en cada clase-

Tu voz es asombrosa luka-chan –La felicite con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió con un lindo sonrojo-

Gracias miku-chan –Esa sonrisa... Es muy hermosa-

Como me gustaria tener una voz sensual, ronca y madura –El sonrojo de luka-chan aumentó por los comentarios de nuestra rubia amiga- ni que se diga del cuerpo –miró con descaro los pechos de mi amiga peli rosa-

¡Rin-chan eso no se dice! –no se por que me sentí molesta al escuchar esos comentarios de rin-chan-

¡Estaba bromeando miku-chan, no te pongas así! –Dijo con su inaguantable risa-

¡Kyahh! –el grito de luka-chan nos distrajo a ambas y nos sorprendimos por lo que veiamos, lily-chan agarraba los pechos de luka-chan y gumi-chan la cintura de esta-

¡¿Qué creen que estan haciendo pervertidas?! –esto lo dijimos al mismo tiempo mi rubia amiga y yo-

Solo comprobamos la talla de luka –lo dijo con simplesa lily-chan- mm... luka eres talla C... –

Y de cintura le aproximo un 3 o un 4 –esto lo dijo gumi-chan tocando la cintura de nuestra amiga que estaba apunto de desmayarse por el sonrojo enorme que tenía-

D...detenganse... –susurró con vergüenza luka-chan-

Okay~ -ambas pervertidas soltaron a luka-chan-

¿Por qué hicieron eso? –Preguntó rin-chan antes que yo-

Nos gusta avergonzar a luka –lo dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos yuristas-

Ya me di cuenta de eso –mi mirada se posó en mi amiga peli rosa quien por cierto estaba hiper sonrojada- recuerden que luka-chan no está acostumbrada a ataques pervertidos

Entonces hay que hacer que se acostumbre~ -lily-chan agarró de nuevo el pecho de luka apretandolo-

¡M-mou detente! –una voz se escuchó después de ese reclamo-

Luka-san –la rubia soltó a la mencionada, quien miraba a los dos chicos que estaban ahí, el hermano de luka y mi propio hermano-

¿Qué es lo que sucede mikuo-san? –Miraba fijamente a mi hermano-

¿Podemos hablar? –Refiriendose a él y al peli rosa-

¿Ah? –luka-chan estaba confundida- claro... –salió con los chicos hacía no se donde-

¿Qué creen que le dirán? –Gumi preguntó con curiosidad-

Umm –la rubia de cabello largo meditaba con concentación- tal vez mikuo-san le confesará su amor hacia ella –okay... ¡no quiero que luka-chan se vuelva mi cuñada!, no me mal interpreten, bueno veran... ¿Quién soportaría a mi odioso hermano? Solo me preocupo por ella-

Nah no lo creo –negó con la cabeza mi amiga rubia con moño- ella está interesada en alguien más

¿Quién es ese "alguien más"? –lily-chan miró con cara interrogante a rin-chan-

Lo sabran en un tiempo –esta rubia está más sospechosa que nunca, se supone que luka-chan y yo somos mejores amigas, pero no me ha dicho nada de ese alguien especial- por ahora es un secreto entre ella y yo... –con eso fruncí el ceño, con que secreto ¿eh?-

¡Are! ¡Luka por que tan palida! –la voz del peli morado hizo que miraramos hacía la puerta en donde se encontraba mi amiga oji azul palida con las mejillas encendidas-

¡¿Luka-chan?! –Las cuatro gritamos el nombre de mi amiga y nos acercamos a ella con preocupación- ¿sangre? –Luka-chan sangraba por la nariz, así que por inercia miré a los dos varones que entraban al salón-

Nosotros no le hicimos nada –dijeron mikuo-niichan y luki-san-

¡Ya estoy bien! –una alegre luka-chan volvió en si con una sonrisa radiante, que hizo que me sonrojara-

¿Entonces es un si luka-chan? –todas nos quedamos mirando a mi hermano gemelo, bueno luka-chan lo miraba diferente-

Si, mikuo-kun –esperen de que me perdí, acaso era verdad lo que dijo lily-chan-

¡Gracias! –Nos sorprendimos aun más cuando mi gemelo abrazó a mi amiga- ¡te prometo que seré el mejor novio que nunca hayas visto! -¡ahora ya todo está confirmado!-

Hai, hai –sonrió mi hermosa amiga al idiota afortunado... no entiendo por que me siento triste...-

Chicos, chicos, tomen asiento –entró un profesor al aula de clases, todos obedecimos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares- gracias, bien abran sus libros de ingles en la pagina diez

Pasadas las horas, nos encontrabamos en el patio de la escuela, sentadas en el cesped, y todas mirabamos a luka-chan, quien comía su almuerzo tranquilamente, ignorando nuestras miradas, cuando ibamos a decir algo, su hermana menor por unos meses se acercó a ella molesta...

¡¿Qué fue eso?! –agarró a luka-chan por el cuello y restrego sus nudillos en la cabeza de esta-

¡Ita! ¡Oye eso duele! –Estaba forcejeando con su hermana, pero a voluntad propia la dejó libre, la cabeza de mi mejor amiga salía humo- ¿a que te refieres?

Luka-chan cabeza hueca... –todas miramos a luka-chan con el ceño fruncido-

Me refiero a lo de mikuo-kun –bueno al parecer ya entendió-

¿Qué tiene que ver? –preguntó cofundida-

¡Queremos saber si es tu novio! –oh, la cara de luka-chan fue epica, fue una de poker face- ¡¿Y bien?!

No, no lo es –sus mejillas se sonrojaron- además a mi me gusta otra persona... –okay me estoy comenzando a molestar... ¿Por qué luka-chan no me dice quien es la persona que se ganó su corazón?-

No te gusta, amas a aquella persona –sonrió con picares mi otra mejor amiga- tu corazón hace doki doki cuando la ves

¡Rin-chan! ¡No digas eso! –Lindo...Se sonrojó de nuevo-

¡Luka es una mala amiga, ni yo enteraba estaba! –Gritó lily-chan con horror-

No les dije por que empezarían a molestar –reanudo su descanso-

Pero tu sabes como somos –Reclamaba la rubia de cabello largo- Además que tan grave es para decirnos quien es esa persona

Gomen, tengo que atender unos asuntos... –se levantó sin más y se fue lejos de nosotras apenas despidiendose-

Nunca había visto a luka-chan tan esquiva –habló mi peli verde amiga yurista- ¿habrá pasado algo en las vacaciones de verano?

Creo que está así por que se acerca el cumple años de su madre y tendrá que visitarla al cementerio... –Dije con tono preocupado- odio cuando se pone tan esquiva con nosotras

Eso es una cosa –susurró rin-chan con tristeza-

¿Cuál es la otra? –preguntó preocupada lily-chan-

Bueno, su persona especial está enamorada de alguien más y ella siempre se busca un defecto en si misma para saber que tiene de malo, para que aquella persona no se fije en ella... –Rin-chan cerró sus ojos un momento- me dolía el verla así

¿Cuál defecto? Ella es perfecta tal y como es, no tiene que cambiar por nadie –lo dije con el ceño fruncido, quien no se fijaría en mi amiga si es una belleza-

¡Sueltame gackupo! –El grito de mi mejor amiga hizo que voltearamos de donde provino el grito- ¡te digo que me sueltes! –Gackupo la sostenía de los brazos-

¿Ahora que hace gackupo? –Gumi-chan se puso de pie al ver que luka-chan estaba siendo acosada por el peli morado-

Vamos –Suspiró con resignación, nos acercamos a ellos-

¡No te soltaré hasta que te calmes! -¿Calmar? ¿Qué es lo que sucedía?-

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Dimelo! –Su mirada se ocultó en su flequillo-

Luka... –el peli morado a plena vista suavizo su rostro a uno de preocupación-

No lo entiendo... –el agarré se suavizo de parte de gackupo- ¿por qué me siento derrotada?... he tratado y tratado que se fije en mi, pero siempre he fallado...

Por favor ya no continues... –abrazó a luka-chan por la espalda, mientras esta caía de rodillas al suelo-

Soy de lo peor... –su hermosa mirada me rompió el alma, por que luka-chan cargaba ese dolor para si misma-

No debes rendirte... todavía tienes una oportunidad, ¡luka no debes rendirte! –La levantó del suelo y la agarró de los hombros- ¡recuerda que estás en una guerra y en esta no puedes rendirte facilmente! Si shion quiere guerra la tendrá y se lo daremos con todo... –luka-chan pareció sorprendida por las palabras- debes pelear por la persona que amas...

Hai... –susurró con un sonrojo- por lo menos quiero una respuesta...

Esa es la luka que conozco –le guiño un ojo amigablemente-

Luka pov

Me alejé de mis amigas por que quería pensar algunas cosas y tomar cartas en el asunto en contra de shion, me dirigía con pasos lentos hacía la azotea, pero me detuve al escuchar la voz de la persona que odio en estos momentos

¿Por qué tan sola megurine? –Preguntó con fingida preocupación shion- pensé que estarías almorzando con mi querida miku

Ella no es tuya imbecil –lo fulmine con la mirada, pero no se inmuto con esta-

Pronto lo será, pero tendré que sacarte del camino, para yo tenerlo libre –me miró con burla y desprecio-

No te dejaré hacerlo, por que sé que tu no la amas como YO –enfatize el yo, para que quedara en claro que mis sentimientos hacia miku eran reales no una farsa-

Pero se fingir muy bien megurine –Me miraba todavía con esa estupida sonrisa-

Eres un... –el idiota me agarró el rostro-

Cuida ese vocabulario megurine... –susurró con advertencia shion-

No haré lo que tú me ordenes... –me solté de él con rabia- te odio shion y siempre lo haré

Me odias por ser el centro de atención de tu amiga, que patetica –se burló el muy imbecil- me odias por que ella me ama y no a ti, recuerda cual es tu lugar en su vida megurine –me miraba fijamente-

A ti que te importa cual es mi lugar en la vida de miku, ese es mi problema no el tuyo –estaba furiosa con ese chico- si me disculpas tengo que volver -Me encaminé hacía la salida y salí de ese lugar, pero shion me siguió hasta el patio de la escuela- deja de seguirme idiota

Una última cosa, veras que miku preferira estar conmigo que contigo, así que desde ahora te lo digo ella solamente te ve como su mejor amiga y no pasará a más, en esta guerra todo se vale, quien gane el mejor, aunque creo que tengo asegurada la victoria –Gackupo pasaba por ahí y escuchó eso último- bien me voy, que tengas buen día megurine –hizo una reverencia como burla-

¡Grr! –Me iba abalanzar hacia él y darle una paliza, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron para no cometer un homicidio- ¡sueltame gackupo! –Trataba de zafarme de los brazos de mi peli morado amigo- ¡te digo que me sueltes!

Nunca antes me había sentido tan humillada, y en muchas cosas tenía razón shion, como el que miku solamente me ve como una amiga y nada más, el que ama a shion y no a mí. Me sentía furiosa por que tenía mucha razón, faltaba poco para tirar la toalla y rendirme, ya no me serviría ilusionarme tanto con alguien que no nota mis sentimientos que muchas veces he querido sacarlos y confesarlos, pero tengo miedo a que miku se aleje de mi y me tache como rara, estaba apuntó de dar mi juramente de tratar de ver a mi hatsune miku como la amiga que siempre me verá como una simple amiga, pero las palabras de gackupo me hicieron reaccionar correctamente

No debes rendirte... todavía tienes una oportunidad, ¡luka no debes rendirte! –Me levantó del suelo en el cual caí de rodillas- ¡recuerda que estás en una guerra y en esta no puedes rendirte facilmente! Si shion quiere guerra la tendrá y se lo daremos con todo... –me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras de animos- debes pelear por la persona que amas...

Hai... –susurre con un sonrojo- por lo menos quiero una respuesta...

Esa es la luka que conozco –Me guiño un ojo amigablemente-

Después de ese incidente tocó el timbre para irnos a casa, yo me encontraba sola caminando por las calles, ya que mis amigas dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer. Lily y gumi dijeron que habían planeado una cita para las dos, rin dijo que tenía que ir a comprar la cena, IA se fue a una cita con su pareja seeu, al igual que luki y mikuo, que por cierto ya son pareja, por eso ambos querán hablar conmigo, bueno más bien mikuo-kun ya que mi nii-chan estaba avergonzado y mi amor secreto dijo que tenía cosas que hacer solo dijo eso...

Nunca antes me había sentido tan sola... bueno a excepción cuando mi madre se fue y se llevó todo de mí... ese mismo día cuando ella se fue, yo quería irme con ella, pero se muy bien que mi madre no hubiera querido eso para mi. Sin haberme dado cuenta ya estaba en mi hogar, con pesadez abrí la puerta de esta y me adentré encontrandome con la soledad, papá estaría devuelta en una semana ya que tuvo que irse repentinamente de viaje de negocios.

Con tranquilidad y pasos pesados me dirigí a mi habitación, y me dejé caer a la cama mirando el techo perdidamente...

Miku... ¿Qué me hiciste? Eres mi felicidad y a la vez mi infierno... –lo dije en voz alta con tono triste- si tan solo... te fijaras en mí

¿Qué tiene shion para que te fijes en él?, de seguro muchas cosas que yo no tengo, pero... ¿Por qué el? Hubiera sido mejor cualquier otra persona pero todo menos él, solamente hará que sufras, yo solamente quiero tu felicidad aunque no sea yo la fuente que te haga feliz.

Sin darme cuenta varias lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, que patetica soy... Si tú me ves así ¿correrías a abrazarme? ¿Me dirías que tu me protegeras de todo lo que me hace daño?; seguro que si, no por nada eres una persona bondadosa y amable, eso es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, tu forma de ser es lo que me llamó la atención, tu mirada atrajo la mía, tu sonrisa me robó un suspiro, tus manos suaves un estremecimiento y por último tus palabras una deliciosa felicidad en mi corazón. ¿Ves todo lo que causas en mí miku? Si tan solo supieras que con tan solo un detalle tuyo caigo rendida a tus pies.

No sabes cuanto te amo, no sabes cuanto daría por estar para siempre a tu lado para protegerte, para suspirarte, para acariciarte, pero sobre todo para amarte. Tú siempre estas en mí...

A veces solo a veces te odio, por hacerme sufrir, sentir que me ahogo en mi dolor, sentir como mi corazón se rompía por segundo...

Pero es tan grande mi amor por ti, que yo lo soporto.

Así que por favor... no te alejes de mí...

Mí querida princesa...

Continuara...


	5. ¿por qué?

Cap 4: ¿Por qué?

Rin pov

Antes de entrar a un nuevo ciclo escolar, mi amiga Megurine Luka me confesó que amaba en secreto a Hatsune Miku mi otra amiga, al principio me sorprendí de tal confesión, pero le di mi apoyo y mi ayuda... cada vez me daba cuenta que tan enamorada estaba de miku-chan y desde esa vez entendí que para el amor no hay barreras. Solamente había un impedimento, mejor dicho dos, uno es si miku-chan correspondía el amor de luka-chan o no y el otro Shion Kaito el pretendiente de mi amiga peli turquesa...

¿En qué piensas rin-chan? –Preguntó mi amiga la cual su pretendiente es Shion-

En que hay personas que no ven a su alrededor y no se dan cuenta de que hay alguien que las ama en secreto –Le lancé una indirecta muy directa-

Tienes razón rin-chan, no comprendo a esas personas –Creo que no se dio cuenta de que las palabras eran para ella ¬.¬U-

Uhn entiendo... –Escuchamos la voz de mi amiga peli rosa cerca de nosotras- entonces a eso te refieres... –Miré como agachaba la mirada-

Lo siento luka –Kamui-san le daba ánimos- se que no es la mejor manera de saberlo

Así que eso fue lo que paso –Ella nuevamente alzó la mirada- iré a visitarla

Gracias luka, no sé qué haría sin ti –Kamui-san le sonrió con felicidad-

¡Luka-chan! –Miku-chan y yo gritamos el nombre de nuestra peli rosa amiga-

Rin-chan, miku-chan –Nos miró con una ligera sonrisa-

¿Sucedió algo? –pregunté con preocupación al ver a Kamui-san y luka-chan algo serios-

Míralo por ti misma –Kamui-san señaló con su cabeza a una peli verde triste quien ni saludó a sus amigos-

¿Por qué gumi-chan está así? –Preguntó mi amiga amante de los puerros con preocupación-

Lily sufrió un accidente el día de ayer –luka-chan lo dijo con tristeza-

¿Q-que tipo de accidente? –Mi preocupación fue aun más-

Un auto la atropelló - El peli morado miraba el suelo- lily protegió a mi hermana del accidente y por eso ella está así ya que lily no ha despertado después del accidente... gumi se culpa a ella misma por el accidente de su pareja –Lo dijo con tristeza-

¿En qué hospital está gackupo? –luka-chan quien mantenía la mirada agachada preguntó-

Es el que está en frente del parque tsukimura –Lo dijo en un susurró-

Solo por hoy me saltaré las clases –levantó su mirada con decisión- díganle a gumi que la estaré esperando en donde siempre –antes de que ella avanzara la detuve-

Yo iré contigo luka-chan –le dije con seguridad- ¿Qué tal si vamos los cinco?

Por mi no hay problema, en verdad que estoy preocupada por lily-chan –esto lo dijo miku-chan quien miraba la entrada de la escuela en la cual estaba gumi-chan-

Gracias... –susurró con lágrimas nuestra amiga hiperactiva-

Hay que irnos rápido, antes de que nuestro sensei se dé cuenta –sin pensarlo nos alejamos de la escuela-

Después de caminar por un buen tiempo llegamos a dicho hospital en donde estaba lily-chan, de pasada compramos flores y varios globos de "alíviate pronto" para ella

Disculpe, ¿nos podría decir en donde está la paciente masuda lily? –preguntó gumi a una chica peli roja que estaba detrás de recepción- etto... ¿cul-san? –Nuestra amiga había fijado su vista en el gafete que tenía la peli roja de coleta-

Lily-chan, ¿verdad? –Al principio gumi se sorprendió, pero en unos segundos asintió con su cabeza- está en la habitación 314 del tercer piso, tengan cuidado al subir –hicimos una reverencia para después dirigirnos a dicha habitación-

¿Será conocida de lily-chan? –Todos nos preguntamos, pero excepto luka-chan quien sonrió con misterio-

¿Sabes algo luka-chan? –le pregunté con cierta curiosidad-

Bueno, cul-san es amiga de seeu –Me confundí con eso ¿Qué tenía que ver seeu-san en esto?-

Pero eso no responde nuestra pregunta –caminábamos hasta el elevador-

Seeu es la hermana mayor de lily –luka-chan apretó el botón del piso 3-

¡¿Qué?! –esa fue gumi-chan la cual estaba muy sorprendida-

Lo que escuchaste, y como nuestras hermanas están saliendo es muy probable que se casen, así que seremos una familia –Río divertida al ver nuestras expresiones-

Cuando íbamos a decir algo el timbre del elevador sonó y salimos de este, encaminándonos hacia la habitación 314, la cual su puerta estaba entre abierta, con duda abrimos la puerta despacio encontrándonos a dos figuras mirando a la rubia quien estaba inconsciente...

Lily-chan... –esa voz la conozco- por favor despierta... –las lágrimas de la otra rubia salían de sus ojos- hermanita...

Seeu... –una peli rosa de cabello más pálido que el de luka-chan se acercaba a Seeu- todo estará bien...

¡IA! –Con desesperación se abrazó a ella- no soporto... verla... ¡en ese estado! –Nosotros escuchábamos los sollozos de la hermana mayor de lily-chan- es... mi única... familia...

Lo se... todo saldrá bien seeu... –Mire como se abrazaban más fuerte-

Etto... –Llamó mi peli verde amiga a las chicas que estaban dentro de la habitación-

Ah gumi-san –saludó amablemente IA-san- espera... ¿no deberían estar en la escuela? –yo debería hacer la misma pregunta IA-san-

Si, pero nos la saltamos para visitar a lily-chan –respondió mientras miraba a lily-chan en aquella cama-

¿Y ustedes estan aquí por la misma razón? –Miré como luka-chan acusaba a su hermana-

Que sea un secreto para nuestro padre luka –La otra peli rosa asintió con la cabeza- oh que modales, chicos ella es seeu masuda, hermana de lily y mi pareja –seeu-san secó sus lágrimas y sonrío un poco a gumi y gackupo, ya que ellos dos no habían conocido a seeu-san en persona-

Me han hablado mucho de ti gumi-san –gumi se sonrojó al pensar que tipos de comentarios les fueron dichos a su cuñada- no sabes lo feliz que haces a lily-chan

Viceversa seeu-san, ella me hace muy feliz sería una idiota si la dejo ir –respondió gumi-

Bueno les dejamos solos para que vean a lily-chan, cuiden de ella... –se acercó a su hermana menos y le besó la frente-

Nos vemos en casa luka –sonrio IA-san, para después irse del hospital-

No me gusta ver esta imagen de la fuerte lily-sama –dijo gackupo mientras colocaba unas flores en un florero-

Son inevitables este tipo de accidentes –dijo nuestra peli verde amiga, ella se encontraba sentada mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su amada- ¿me dejarían estar un poco a solas con ella? –Nosotros solamente asentimos a la petición y salimos de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros-

Es cruel ver a una amiga así... –sentí como luka agachaba su cabeza- y casi una hermana... –entonces me di cuenta de unas gotas en el suelo- es muy cruel... –luka-chan cubría su rostro con ambas manos, nosotros tres no pudimos más y lloramos junto a ella-

Es muy duro ver a una compañera, amiga, hermana muchas cosas más la que creiamos que era lily-chan para nosotros, verla en ese estado nos rompe el corazón, no cabe duda la desesperación e impotencia que sentimos en este momento, ¡NO cabe duda!

Pasaron los dias y no despertaba nuestra amiga pervertida, nadie la estaba pasando bien, pero la más afectada era gumi-chan, ella comenzó a bajar de calificaciones

Se que esto es duro gumi-chan, pero la escuela es un deber... –trataba miku-chan hacer entrar a razón a nuestra amiga-

Lo intentó, pero no verla en la escuela y mirar su sonrisa, sus ojos, no tiene sentido el que me esfuerce por sacar buenas calificaciones si ella no estará ahí para felicitarme por mi puntuación –lloraba desconsoladamente- me hace mucha falta...

Lo sabemos... –miku-chan la abrazó para darle fuerza-

¡Chicas! –luka-chan venía corriendo con una sonrisa muy grande-

¿Luka-chan? –preguntamos extrañadas al ver la sonrisa de luka en la situación que estamos-

¡Gumi acompañame! –Con rapidez nuestra peli rosa amiga tomó la mano de gumi y se la llevó de ahí, confundidas seguimos a ambas-

¿Qué ocurré luka-chan? –preguntó extrañada al ver que caminaban hacía un lugar escondido-

Bien, ya hemos llegado, por favor cierra los ojos –le ordenó a la peli verde-

¿Por qué...? –luka-chan la interrumpió-

¡Solo hazlo! –Gumi cerró sus ojos, la peli rosa desapareció entre los arbustos y reapareció de nuevo con una rosa en mano-

¿Luka-chan? –Entonces fue cuando sintió algo posarse en sus labios y se congeló en su sitio-

¿Qué? –Susurramos sorprendidas al ver como "luka-chan" besaba a gumi como sino hubiera mañana-

No creí que fuera capaz... ¿Cómo puede traicionar a lily-chan de esa forma? –dijo miku molesta, la entiendo yo también estoy molesta...no, estoy furiosa- cuando la vea la voy a...

¿Qué me harás miku-chan? –No vimos quien era y respondimos a la extraña detrás de nosotras-

Matar lentamente por traicionar a lily-chan, ella...ella –entonces nos dimos cuenta- ¡tú! –Señalamos a luka con acusación- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

¿Hacer que? –Esta peli rosa y sus juegos-

No juegues con nosotras peli rosa –le dije con advertencia-

Es mejor que miren al frente –miramos al frente con las ganas de matar a luka-chan, pero tuvimos la misma reacción de gumi- por que tu estas...

Por que ella es lily, esta mañana salió del hospital –nos sorprendimos al escuchar la confesion de nuestra amiga- quería darle una sorpresa a gumi ^_^

¡Espera! –Escuchamos el grito de terror de la mencionada- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Besarte w -respondió lily-chan vestida de luka-

¡Eso ya lo se! Tu sabes que amo a lily-chan –frunció el ceño al ver tan tranquila a la "peli rosa" y peor aun con una sonrisa- estas loca

Por ti –le guiño un ojo coquetamente- dime lo que querías, pero todo es por ti

No, no, no ¡entiende que yo solamente amo a lily-chan sin ella yo no soy nadie, sin ella yo dejo de existir! –Sus lágrimas se dejaron caer libremente- ella es la razón de mi vida

¿Qué harías si lily te dijera que eres exactamente su todo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa tierna-

Sería la persona más feliz del mundo... –Sollozaba audiblemente-

Gumi eres mi todo... –Se acercó a la mencionada-

Pero yo no te amo... –susurró con pena-

No, te equivocas gumi, tú me amas y yo te amo... –Cerró sus ojos mientras se quitaba la peluca rosada, dejando ver su cabello rubio y largo-

L-lily-chan... –miró con sorpresa a su amada- ¡lily-chan! –Se abalanzó hacía su novia haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo- ¡lily-chan!

Si, soy yo... he vuelto contigo gumi-chan... –lloraba de felicidad el poder abrazar a su chica de nuevo- he vuelto...

Debemos alejarnos de aquí y darles su tiempo... –susurró con una sonrisa nuestra amiga, yo y miku-chan solamente pudimos asentir con una sonrisa-

¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de lo de lily-chan? –Pregunté con curiosidad-

Mi hermana me avisó y fui corriendo hacía allá el día de ayer –respondió con una sonrisa- pero me alegro de que esté con nosotras de nuevo

A nosotras también –miku-chan le sonrío tiernamente a mi amiga peli rosa quien por cierto se sonrojó-

Buenos dias miku-chan –Esa voz es de...kaito-

Oh, buenos días kaito-kun –le sonrío con un sonrojo-

Ah, buenos días a ustedes también, kagamine-san megurine-san... –Miró con despreció a luka-chan que al igual que ella lo miraba con ese sentimiento-

No muy buenos días a ti shion –Mi amiga frunció el ceño- ahora podrías apartarte de nuestro camino

No, no quiero –Le respondió con burla- por cierto estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, yo solamente venía a ver a la hermosa miku-chan –Esto se esta poniendo incomodo- ¿Cómo estas miku-chan?

B-bien –respondió mi otra amiga con una sonrisa boba- ¿Qué hay de ti?

Excelente ahora que te veo –Le sonrío coquetamente- me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ella está ocupada –Respondió luka-chan con molestia-

No te pregunté a ti megurine –le dirigió una mirada de odio-

Te advierto que no le hables así a mi amiga kaito-kun –Le dije con frialdad al ver como trataba a mi amiga-

¡Chicas! –Nos reprochó miku-chan- por favor no peleen

Entonces ¿Qué dices miku-chan? –La atrajó hacía ella mirandola intensamente a los ojos-

m-me gustaría salir contigo kaito-kun –estoy empezando a odiar esa sonrisa de enamorada de ella-

Me alegra –Le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta- hoy te espero en la salida, mi hermosa damisela –le dio un beso cerca de sus labios- adios

Esto no me gusta nada, miré con preocupación a mi amiga peli rosa quien había desviado la mirada hacía un lado al ver tal escena ante sus ojos

Yo... tengo que irme –salió corriendo de nosotras adentrandose al edificio de la escuela-

Luka-chan... –susurré con tristeza al ver a mi amiga tan destrozada por dentro-

Tendré una cita con kaito-kun –no sabes cuanto te estoy odiando por esto miku-chan, no sabes cuanto-

Luka pov

No puede ser, shion se está ganando poco a poco a miku-chan, aunque creo que esto ya está ganado para el, no deja de doler...

Duele... –me agaché en el suelo sosteniendo mi pecho con ambas manos- no sabes cuanto duele miku-chan el verte sonreir con alguien más que no sea yo... en verdad duele mucho... –con desesperación de no saber que hacer lloré como ningún otro día de mi vida-

No debía esperar algo de ella, ya que ella nunca correspondería mis sentimientos, pero aun así duele el saber que yo no soy su felicidad y la que camine con ella...

Soy una idiota... –dije con una sonrisa ironica- no debí darme tantas ilusiones... ¿ahora que haré? –Miré al cielo con mis ojos en lágrimas-

Entonces para aliviar un poco mi dolor cante una canción...

Ultimamente he pensado en ti,

Pero no se si tu tambien lo has hecho...

Pareces agradable, pero tú eres

Mucho mejor que eso...

Pero cuando hablamos, eres totalmente diferente.

Cuando sonries, tus ojos parecen de otro mundo

Al ver las lineas de tu expresion me siento

Protegida por algun motivo...

Pero... ¿Por qué no te digo lo que siento?

Soy idiota...

Al principio queria tu amistad,

Pero el mundo gira millones de vueltas

Asi es... ¿pero por que sigo teniendo miedo a tu rechazo?

Estoy segura, por que desde hace mucho sueño contigo...

Me enamoré de ti... ¿Qué deberia hacer?

Hace poco que nos conocemos...

Dolorosos sentimientos desbordan y

Comprimen mi corazón

Asi es, te quiero mucho

De alguna forma es imparable lo que siento...

Mis ganas de verte de nuevo aumentan,

Cada vez que puedo recordarte...

Toma mi mano, no la sueltes...

Mirarnos a los ojos, abrazarnos fuertemente...

Besarnos, acariciarnos el pelo...

Haz todo esto para siempre...

Me emociono y te digo: *¡me encantan los dulces!*

Y acabas proponiendo *¿vamos a comer algunos?*

*podria ser, aprovechando que es la hora del almuerzo...*

Esto son memorias que conservo... me gustaria que se hiciera realidad...

Siento tu cara muy cerca, es como un sueño...

Que linda mirada... me halagas y me siento en el cielo

Pero... ¿podré mostrarte alguna vez lo que por ti siento?

Asi es, me siento patetica por no decirte lo que siento...

¿Estas proponiendome una barrera para que ni siquiera pueda luchar...?

Te amo a ti ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

Apenas acabamos de mirarnos...

Tristes sentimientos desbordan y comprimen mi corazon...

Asi es, te quiero mucho, de una forma u otra

Ya no lo puedo detener...

Estos sentimientos dominan mi cuerpo

Y mi alma...

Toma mi mano, no la sueltes...

Mirarnos a los ojos, abrazarnos...

Besarnos, acariciarnos el pelo...

Hazlo siempre para mí...

Si pudiera pedir solo un deseo...

Me gustaria presionar el boton de todo

Lo que hemos vivido...

Asi es, dios, llevame a esos recuerdos tan preciosos...

Cuando solo existiamos tu y yo en nuestro mundo...

Me enamoré de ti ¿Qué hago? Si apenas

Tuve tiempo de conocerte...

Estos sentimientos desbordan en mi y

Dejan libre mi corazon para ti...

Asi es, te quiero mucho, no importa la forma,

Se ha convertido en algo gigante...

Estas ganas de verte van en aumento...

Te amo a ti ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

Cada vez te amo más...

Siento nostalgia en mi corazon, te necesito ya...

Asi es, te amo mucho, y ya no lo puedo detener,

No está a mi alcance...

Sentimientos agradables empiezan a aparecer en mí...

Toma mi mano, no la sueltes...

Mirarnos a los ojos, abrazarnos...

Besarnos, acariarnos el pelo...

Haz esto para siempre...

Que coincidencia... canté una canción sobre ti mí querida princesa... –reía con ironia mientras sollozaba amargamente-

Nunca pensé que

Estuvieras tan metida en mis pensamientos hatsune miku... mi gran amor

Continuará...


End file.
